


Pleasure To Burn

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam has this thing for Dean. Sam has a thing for smoking. When the two are mixed? Sam just can't be held responsible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

I see him standing silhouetted in the lamp-light

I cross the street and I quicken my pace

He cups his hands and he lights a cigarette

I find myself in the bones of his face

 

It's just the night in my veins

Oh Making me crawl in the dust again

Its just the night under my skin

Slipping it in

 

He's got his hands in my hair

And his lips everywhere

Oh yeah

It feels good

It's alright

Even if its just

The night in my veins

 

(The Pretenders)

 

 

 

 

**The sun had just set, indigo swathing the sky over blazing orange and impossible gold. It was damned beautiful and Sam might appreciate it even more if he had missed the sunrise. But they had been driving all day and would be most of the night, at least until Dean felt they’d put enough space between themselves and Richmond. The lush green surroundings were not half bad though, kind of a good break from the norm. Sam was relaxed on his side of the car and watching the scenery when Dean made a frustrated sound. Sam glanced over to his brother and saw a scowl that usually meant just one thing. Dean was out of smokes.**

**“Where is the frickin’ Marathon or… Citgo? Am I asking too much here?”**

**Dean smacked the steering wheel with one hand, glaring out the windshield at all the rolling hills devoid of fluorescent lighted mini-marts. He mumbled to Sam.**

**“Watch for any lights. Signs. I’ve been looking until I’m imagining I see the holy land.”**

**Sam chuckled, raising both brows even if the gesture was mostly lost by his long hair obstructing the view.**

**“You could try that… meditative breathing. Pastor Jim said it helped him stop.”**

**“Stop? I’m no quitter, Sammy.”**

**Dean almost -but not quite- smiled, eyes flicking around lest he miss a turn off that might lead to a dingy counter and wall of gleaming plastic wrapped goodness.**

**It was half an hour later before they saw a Shell station and Dean was on it. Pulling into the drive, he got the car snug to the side of a gas tank and nodded to Sam.**

**“Start filling her up. I’m going inside…”**

**“Gotcha…”**

**Sam stood by the black beast that was their car, nozzle fit into the gas tank as he watched the price whirring by. Times like these he felt bad for people not using stolen credit cards to buy fuel. He would hate to tell someone in need he and Dean could not make it unless the afflicted parties lived close by. Walking distance. That would suck and spit. Sam saw Dean was smiling again as he came out of the store, already unwrapping his pack of Marlboro Reds. Like it was Christmas for him. Sam could not quite blame him. There was something good about Dean Winchester smoking.**

**If asked, Sam would tell people not to start a bad habit. That it wasn’t cool and definitely not sexy.**

**But if they saw Dean? They might call Sam a liar.**

**Dean was standing half under the lights of the overhead awning, his head bent as he held the cigarette between lips that were too full not to look sinful. As he reached down, Sam’s eyes followed Dean’s hand, seeing his older brother going into his pocket to get his lighter. Tugging those jeans down a bit to take hold of the lighter and flashing some belly and hip. God. Dean wasn’t wearing a belt. Almost didn’t have to, as tight as his fucking jeans were. Sam was dry mouthed watching the lighter click to light in Dean’s hand, the flame kissing the end of the cigarette.**

**Watching Dean suck it in, holding it a second and tipping his head back. Licking the burnt taste over his lips and carelessly dangling his smoke between two long fingers. Sam heard a beeping, angry sound and realized the tank was full. He swallowed hard and released the lever, but didn’t pull the hose free yet. He didn’t want to miss his favorite part.**

**There it was.**

**Dean’s lips parting to release a slow, lazy grey plume. A satisfied gleam in those green eyes and now smiling lips. Dean took another drag of his cigarette and waited until Sam had paid at the pump before sauntering over. He slid behind the wheel as Sam took shotgun, stretching before he murmured, “I’m better now. So good.”**

**Sam was staring at Dean’s mouth, loving how Dean’s lashes fell when he was looking down to light a cigarette. Or the way he would hold it in his teeth as he was driving a curve. Was it supposed to be so erotic? Dean liked to lick his lips when he was smoking, his tongue darting out and then Sam was stupidly jealous of a his brother’s Marlboros. Hard as a rock and thinking how illicitly good it would be to slide so casually into Dean’s mouth and be savored like that. Drawn upon, feeling Dean’s rumbled purr around him as he remarked how much he just needed Sam.**

**“Dude?”**

**Dean said it with a hint of a laugh. Sam looked like he was a million miles away and having a good time on his mental trip. Dean looked back to the road, underestimating his brother’s regard.**

**“You hungry?”**

**The question was not unusual. Dean was almost always hungry and now that his nicotine was being taken care of, his mind was moving onto other basic needs. So was Sam’s, but nothing as normal as dinner. Was he hungry? Sam licked over his own lips and finally answered in a scratchy whisper.**

**“Oh hell yeah I am.”**

**Dean was jolted and surprised when Sam’s big hand was going between his thighs. So quick and unexpected. Dean knew sometimes Sam had…thoughts. Everyone did. It was natural. Dean certainly never held back from looking at beautiful bodies and Sam had one of those for damned sure. But looking was not this. Sam was palming him through tight blue jeans and Dean had to drive. He lifted his hips and pressed to Sam’s kneading hand with a shuddery moan.**

**“Sam…?”**

**“Shh… pull over…”**

**Sam’s words were almost lost under the sound of a zipper and Dean grunted, cool air tracing over his abdomen and hardening cock. He was out of his goddamned pants before he even managed to pull off the road into a dark auto lot closed for the night. He was having a helluva time making words when Sam was pulling his jeans lower, almost to his knees. Dean gripped the steering wheel and muttered, “Shit…Sam… ahh… what are you…?”**

**“You’ll figure it out.”**

**Sam just whispered the words and then his hot silky mouth was kissing the side of Dean’s cock. Open mouthed kissing, tongue rubbing tight circles over that sensitive flesh like it was a melting confection he had to catch. Dean moaned, thinking it was so wrong, his little brother licking his shaft. He should stop. He should be able to stop.**

**Sam was in heaven, tasting the most treasured part of Dean, licking down the thick vein marking the underside and all the way to the weeping head. Dean was already leaking for him and that pleased Sam. Made him hot enough to groan and suck half of Dean down in one go. Sam loved how his jaw ached, stretched around the silk-over-iron length of Dean. Sawing in and out of his mouth, glancing to the back of his throat before his eyes went devilishly to Dean.**

**Dean peered at Sam, hooded eyes flashing with heat as he realized what Sam was teasing him with. Those nudges of cock to his throat. Dean gripped Sam’s hair and brought that mouth down closer and harder, rising to fuck into Sam’s sucking.**

**“Suck me, Sammy. Suck me… good… good… yeah… Your tongue’s so good. Get it real wet, yesss baby… yes… You’re going to make me cum so hard…”**

**Sam mewled around Dean, sucking hard as he got Dean as sloppy wet as he could, realizing his brother wanted it messy. He deep throated Dean and then, when his brother was embedded in his throat, Sam’s tongue was lashing Dean’s balls. Teasing and washing over them until he was humming in hunger for Dean’s cream.**

**Dean’s head went back, hitting the seat as he hunched in short bursts to Sam’s lips. Fuck. Fuck. His mind was close to being gone, all his attention centered between his legs as his brother gave him the blowjob of blowjobs. Sam didn’t lack in skill or enthusiasm, swallowing around Dean like he’d been measured to do this, just this. Dean trembled and his belly tightened, feeling those warning tingles that he was close. He bit into his lower lip and grated out a warning.**

**“Going to cum, Sammy. Cumming… cumming for you…”**

**Sam swallowed the hot shots down his throat, not stopping until Dean made that so good pained sound of stop. The younger Winchester sat back and licked a smear of cum from his lips before he whispered to Dean.**

**“Smoke…”**

**“You want a smoke?” Dean asked in a deep whisper.**

**“Want you to smoke…let me watch…”**

**Sam rested his head to Dean’s lap, Dean’s spent cock resting to his cheek. Dean stared down, watching Sam’s hands tear open his own fly, taking out an impressive and flushed cock. Sam was two fisting his length as he licked the tip of Dean’s shaft. Dean understood what he was being asked and took out a smoke, lighting it deftly and then croaking to Sam.**

**“This what got you all fired up? Well… fuck me running. I never knew you had kinks…”**

**Sam nodded, almost silent as he was fucking up into his hands. Dean bit down on his cigarette and reached over Sam’s body, knocking his brother’s hands away.**

**“Let me…”**

**Sam moaned in heated abandon, Dean was jerking him off and sucking on his cigarette, looking as debauched as a satyr. Sam writhed when Dean was rougher on his cock, making it hurt and feel amazing.**

**“You never fail to surprise me, baby brother…”**

**Dean finished his smoke and tossed it out the window before he got out of the car. Sam lay there, shocked, hard beyond reason and then Dean was opening the passenger side door. Sam almost flew off the seat when Dean’s head dipped between his legs and Sam was buried to the balls in a mouth that never quit. Dean gave as good as he got, even if he wasn’t as explorative about it. He wanted Sam cumming, grinding, fucking his face. Not mentally writing any poetry. Dean sucked loud and fast and Sam was a goner. He came into Dean’s mouth and shouted out his brother’s name. Dean swallowed Sam’s cum and then smiled to him, looking fucking indolent and orgasmic at the same time.**

**“You think you’ll be okay if I finish driving us the next five miles to a hotel?”**

**Sam half laughed at the teasing whisper, slowly sitting up.**

**“Yeah… yeah…”**

**Dean walked around back to his side of the car, rearranging his pants before he got back inside. He flashed Sam a smile, one brow lifting.**

**“So do the Smoky Mountains just make you go into orgy mode? You get all Lewinski over cigars?”**

**“Shut up.”**

**“You so do. You’re a Pleasure To Burn Camel Boy…”**

**Sam was laughing even as he shoved Dean’s shoulder.  
**


End file.
